Pyrex
Pyrex is the het ship between Rex and Pyra from the Xenoblade fandom. Canon Both Rex and Pyra share the same life force, as Pyra's core was placed in Rex's chest. She acts as a support throughout the series. Both want to reach Elysium, Rex so he can stop wars and ask for enough land so everyone can live in peace, and Pyra for a similar reason. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Shortly after Rex is killed by Jin , Rex then finds himself in a quiet field, witha girl standing next to a single tree. Rex realizes the girl is a Blade, and she introduces herself as Pyra. She then affirms the legends of Elysium and reveals that they are in Pyra's memory. She asks Rex to bring her to Elysium and in return, she would bring him back to life. Rex agrees and touches the core crystal on her chest and is suddenly resurrected with a green crystal on his chest like hers. Rex and Pyra reawakens and charge at Malos, however they are both easily overpowered by Malos. A girl, Nia, tries to stop him but gets pushed off the ship by him, Azurda then comes in and saves Nia, and both Rex and Pyra escape. Shortly after, Rex and Pyra go to Torigoth city, where Nia is kidnapped by Lady Mòrag and rescue her. They then Fight Mòrag and Brighid, however they are no match for them. When Mòrag tries to take Pyra away, Rex states that they treat her as some kind of machine or tool, but she is a living and breathing being with feelings. The two then attack the water tank and exploit the fire blades weakness and run away. Later at a campfire, Rex and Pyra relax and help to fix each other’s wounds. Pyra comments that the fire is beautiful and Rex believes that because she made it. Pyra says that’s what she does and blows the fire in the air, smileing at Rex. Momments * When Rex was climbing a mountain, he clutches his chest in pain, knowing that Pyra was feeling it as well. * Pyra thanks Nia for protecting and healing Rex. * When Rex would get Hurt , They would Both Stitch each other’s wounds up as since they share the same life force , they both obtain identical wounds. Fanon Shipping between these two is very common and has been around since the game came. It is one of the most popular ships in the Xenoblade fandom, it’s also considered a rival ship to Nia x Rex or Mythra x Rex. Both Rex x Mythra and Rex x Pyra are often argued over which is more likely to be canon. Fandom FAN FICTION :Pyra x Rex on Doctruynhot * Pyra/Rex tag on Fanfiction.net Videos Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Cutscene 081 - Pyra and Corinne - ENGLISH Xenoblade 2 - Jin and Malos Boss Fight -24 Rex meets Pyra . Cutscene . Xenoblade Chronicles 2 . Pyra and Rex moment campfire after the Titan Battleship . Xenoblade Chronicles 2